


Domino

by dumplingshotaro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, No Smut, chenle isn’t really in this book, dotae, haechan is not included sorry, jeno is sulky, mark is really helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingshotaro/pseuds/dumplingshotaro
Summary: Where jaemin thinks jeno is spending too much time with doyoung, and decides to confront him about it.Which lead to something unexpected
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 35





	Domino

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t have time to edit this.. also if there is grammatical errors i apologize for that as well. 
> 
> pls enjoy!

It all started on day, him and jeno, were out on a little mini date and doyoung called him claiming he had something important to talk with him about. 

It was fine, nothing he was really worried about. 

until today when jeno had invited doyoung to their dorm without telling anyone. 

Jaemin watched doyoung set his things down, going to give jeno a big hug. There wasn’t a problem with him being here, no, the problem was the reoccurring visits. 

“So, you guys up for a movie?” doyoung suggested, giving the both of them a thumbs up with a smile that jaemin almost want to forgive him. 

“Sure? we don’t really have anything though” jeno voiced looking at the small stack of movies they had. Renjun walked out, fixing his hoodie as he saw doyoung “oh hey.. i thought we weren’t having company over today?” renjun questioned looking at doyoung awkwardly.

Doyoung frowned “really? jeno said it was fine- i’ll go if you guys are uncomfortable” he offered as jaemin scoffed “you can stay, it wasn’t your fault someone didn’t tell you the rules we have here” jaemin spit, looking at jeno who frowned at him.

Renjun nervously chuckled, wanting to ease the tension that was suddenly there “uh so- anyways.. i’m going out- try not to kill each other okay?” renjun slowly said, opening the front door and looking at them once again before leaving finally.

The house was silent besides the little music they heard from jisung’s room. Doyoung sighed “let’s just watch a kdrama, how about true beauty?” he said and jeno nodded “i’ll show you where me and jaemin left off” jeno said happily, regarding jaemin standing by the couch. 

They both sat down playing the show and jaemin slowly leaned off the couch, walking into his room. He wasn’t going to show that he was jealous, but boy was he angry that doyoung has been stealing his attention. 

Jaemin was angry, not particularly at doyoung but at himself for not saying anything to jeno. He felt like crying, out of anger of course, but he settled on just listening to music until he felt calm enough to leave his room. 

—

Jaemin plugged out his headphones hurrying into the living room hoping to see doyoung and jeno in the same position as when he left but no, jeno was playing with doyoung’s fingers like he did to him when he was upset. 

and that was it, that raging anger was back.

He grabbed the remote, pausing the tv. “Get the fuck out doyoung” jaemin cursed, watching him and jeno frown, jeno sat up with a confused face “what’s wrong? why’re you cussing at him?” he asked and jaemin crossed his arms around his chest “what the hell are you two doing anyways? cuddling? would you like that if i did that with someone else?” jaemin said with anger laced in his tone.

Doyoung stood up, grabbing his bag “i’m gonna go..” he mumbled walking past jaemin who was too busy yelling at jeno to realize that he left.

“We were watching a show! i can’t do that now?! since when did you get so possessive?” jeno tsked, watching jaemin who scoffed “you two were practically cuddling?! you’d get mad if i did it to someone else!” jaemin yelled as jeno rolled his eyes. 

Jisung walked out of his room with a big bag of animal crackers “hyung can you help me with this-” he stopped when he saw jaemin and jeno both staring at each other with angry eyes. He pouted “guess i’ll just figure it out myself” he mumbled, shutting his door. 

“so what if we were cuddling?! you do it with jisung all the time! i don’t see a problem with it!” jeno shouted “he’s a kid! what the actual fuck do you think i’m going to do with a kid jeno?!” jaemin yelled back as jeno clenched his fists. 

“Seriously? you think i’m going to do something with doyoung? if you think i’m so untrustworthy, then maybe i will!” jeno blurted, covering his mouth when he finally realized what he said. Jaemin slowly nodded at him, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. 

“no jaemin-” jeno tried to say but jaemin had already walked in his room, slamming the door loudly. 

This was the first time they had ever fought like this, and it was because of his actions. 

—

Jisung left his room to a dark, silent house. He thought that everyone had left until he heard soft sobs in the room next to his. 

Jaemin.. 

It was his room that had its light on, out of everyone that lived here. Even him, he liked it pretty dark in his room since that decreased headaches, but back to jaemin where he grew slightly worried since he saw him and jeno arguing earlier. 

He was about to knock on his door when he heard the front door open, revealing renjun who stopped to look at him. Renjun smiled “why’re you up so late?” he asked shutting and locking the door.

Jisung shrugged “we’re supposed to have our family dinner today” he reminded renjun, who’s eyes widened “oh shit- i’ll cook something” he sighed to himself, upset that he forgot about the dinner they were supposed to have 

The only reason they had this dinner was solely because they liked to talk about their day and the conflicts and resolutions. Recently they had more bubbly chats, since they hadn’t really been stressed enough to vent but today didn’t feel like one of those days. 

Jisung pouted, “what are you cooking?” he asked renjun who got out packs of noddles. He shrugged “noddles i guess, it’s the only thing that’s fast and easy” renjun answered looking back at jisung who chuckled making him chuckle too. 

Jisung went to sit down on the couch, turning on the game they had and frowned “that’s weird..” he mumbled to himself, looking at jeno’s room who also had a fight light on, indicating that he was in there. But that was the thing, he rarely went in there and was usually in jaemin’s room half the time. 

He shrugged it off anyways, continuing to play the game that had turned on while he was distracted. 

Renjun quickly cooked the noddles, setting them down on the little coaster that was placed in the middle of the table. He got separate bowls and put their chopsticks right next to them with a smile 

“Jisung can you get jaemin for dinner?” he questioned walking towards jeno’s room as jisung nodded, pausing the level he was trying so hard to beat. Jisung walked over to jaemin’s door, opening it to jaemin who was fast asleep with headphones plugged in his ears. 

“Hyung, it’s dinner time..” jisung said to jaemin, shaking him in the process of waking him. He shook him again, watching him finally opening his eyes, turning slowly towards him “hm..?” jaemin hummed wiping his eyes, 

“It’s dinner time, come eat” jisung said again and jaemin nodded, sitting up as jisung walked out the room. 

He walked out to see jeno sitting at the table with a sad look on his face, he looked at renjun who shrugged, he knew something was off when he left his room to pitch black not the usual which was jaemin and jeno cuddling on the couch. 

Jaemin walked out of his room with his head down, he was practically dragging his feet and jisung could see the pain in his face, it was like that look your dog gives you when you accidentally step on them. 

He sat down right in front of jeno, staring down at his food while jeno looked up at him with apologetic eyes. Jisung looked at renjun again who was holding in his laughter at something on his phone. He bumped him slightly and renjun cleared his throat.

“um okay! let’s talk about our day” renjun tried, looking at jeno and jaemin who were both sitting there sadly, jisung bit his lip “chenle told me about his place.. said it was homey” jisung informed them as renjun sighed eating his food.

“I accidentally said something i didn’t mean” jeno mumbled, staring holes into jaemin. Renjun looked between jaemin and jeno then back at jisung who was awkwardly playing with his food. “Okay, i know an elephant when i see one but can you two tell me who’s the elephant?” renjun asked impatiently, tired of the tension that was between the two.

Jaemin sniffled, putting his chopsticks on top of his bowl “why don’t you try asking jeno” he muttered loosing his appetite as jeno stared up at him “jaemin i’m sorry i didn’t-” he tried but jaemin stood up “i’m not in the mood to eat anymore” jaemin interrupted him, walking off into his room. 

Jeno’s heart broke seeing jaemin so heartbroken, sure it was a petty argument but he had let his pride get the best of him and now he wished he would’ve just apologized instead of defending himself. 

Jisung pressed his lips in a thin line “hyung.. can you tell us what happened?” he asked with a frown as jeno nodded “i was spending too much time with doyoung, and he told me about it and i told him something i didn’t mean” jeno explained and renjun shook his head “so apologize dummy!” he teased although he was very serious. 

Jisung agreed, finishing his food “do it after he comes home from mark’s house, he’ll be in a better mood then” he informed him putting his and jaemin’s bowls up as renjun sighed, following jisung to put his bowl up as well. 

And jeno decided on that’s what he’s going to do, he had made a mistake and he was going to apologize for it since he had been so small minded to him. 

—

Mark opened the door with a smile “ah- i thought you’d come later” he said to jaemin who smiled softly at him “yeah.. i just- woke up earlier today” jaemin lied, not wanting him to know that he was upset.

He nodded, letting him in his dorm. He walked in his dorm and frowning at how empty it was “mark where’s everyone?” jaemin asked and mark laughed “out, jaehyun’s with taeil and yuta is with taeyong, uh i think jungwoo is somewhere i don’t know” he laughed at himself.

“You seem down today, you okay?” mark hesitantly asked, sitting him down on their couch. Jaemin shrugged “me and jeno had an argument it was stupid really, i just can’t shake the thought that jeno might like doyoung..” jaemin trailed off, now coming to terms with why he was really upset. 

Mark frowned “doyoung? you mean the one who’s head over heels for taeyong? i’m sure him and jeno have nothing going on” mark assured him with an 'i told you so' grin on his face as jaemin hugged himself, 

“are you sure..?” he asked nervously and mark gasped “you really think- come on, you seriously mean to tell me you haven’t seen those looks he gives taeyong? no way would he like jeno- no offense” Mark repeated and jaemin stared at him for a little. 

Because of course, why would mark, of all people, lie to him about something as serious as this?

“He’s probably with doyoung for the same reason you’re here with me” mark explained, jaemin’s eyes widened he was here with mark to talk about jeno, so that means doyoung was with jeno.. 

To talk about taeyong, and jaemin had missed it all along. 

“i’ve gotta go” jaemin hurriedly said, running to the door as mark arched his eyebrow at him, shrugging when he left. 

Jaemin arrived home looking at jisung who was on the game again, yelling in the headset for some unknown reason.

“Sung, where’s jeno?” jaemin asked and jisung grinned “in his room..” he replied with a smile, knowing they were about to probably make up which meant a happy dinner.

— 

He opened the door and jeno perked his head up at him “jaemin? what’s wrong?” jeno stood up with a concerned look as jaemin went to hug him tightly. Jeno hesitated at first, not understanding what was going on “i’m so sorry- i didn’t know doyoung liked taeyong..” jaemin mumbled into his shirt as jeno hugged him back 

“It’s okay, i shouldn’t have said those things i was in the wrong too” jeno apologized with a smile as jaemin pulled back “wait- you thought i liked doyoung?” jeno asked, jaemin teasingly smiled “maybe..? you can’t blame me! i didn’t know..” jaemin pouted as jeno grabbed his face, pecking them. 

Jaemin looked at him seriously, wanting another kiss but didn’t ask. He was always shy about asking for kisses, on camera he seemed like the “power bottom” type but in reality, he was shy and he didn’t know how to ask for intimate things. 

Thankfully, jeno knew what he wanted and kissed him again, this time slowly and fondly, like he had been waiting for this kiss since they argued. 

He hands trailed down to jaemin’s waist, caressing it slowly and jaemin had to pull away before things got a little too heated. Jeno smiled at him and jaemin slightly blushed “can we cuddle? i missed your cuddles..” he asked shyly, 

Jeno nodded as they both got into his bed, tangling their limbs together.


End file.
